Fanfiction? What's that?
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: The Cullens discover fanfiction. We see their reactions whilst reading different pairing. lame summary but the story is better. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning. I will only be using my stories, with an exception of 2 or 3 brief explanations so please don't sue me.**

**(Alice POV) **

We've just finished reading Breaking Dawn and I've had a vision of us reading something called 'fanfiction'. **(I am not going to write them reading the books because honestly I can't be bothered, if you want you can read them by searching Choice HP - that is the author) **Using vampire speed I found the laptop and was back in the living room in less than 2 seconds. I turned it on and waited impatiently for it to load. Finally it loaded. All the while I was singing Britney Spears ' me against the music ' in my head to keep Edward out.

"Alice what are you doing?" Edward was irritated. I stuck my tongue out at him

"I'm looking for something"

"Looking for what?" Emmett was just amused and I could see he was going to like this. I typed in the website then clicked on books. Searching till I found Twilight. I clicked on romance, then all rating, then English. That's when I answered Emmett

"I'm looking at fanfiction, apparently it's where the fans of let's say Twilight go and change the story and pairings, here come look" I waved them over Carlisle and Esme somehow knew this would be a disaster took off with a shake of the head **( I know it's weird but when I wrote that the song, one finger, one thumb one arm, one leg, one nod of the head, sit down stand up, keep moving, went trough my head.) **

"Who pairing should we pick first?" no one made a decision so I don't know. I hate being blind. Emmett put up his hand and started vibrating in his seat. Much like I do. I sighed.

"Yes Emmett"

"Bella and Rose" he had a shit-eating grin on his face. Edward growled, as did Rose. I ignored them and put in Rosalie and Bella. Emmett moved closer to the screen and pointed to a story that said ' Bella's first kiss'. It looked interesting. I let Emmett sit in front of the laptop so he could read.

"It has 1 review" low but the summary is good. **(not trying to look vain or anything here because it really isn't)**

"Read it anyway" Rose sat tapping her foot, like she always does when she's pissed. Emmett began to read

_**(Bella POV)**_

_I was at home with my one of my best friends Rose. _

"Wait what is POV?" Asked Emmett

"Point of view, idiot" Edward told him. He nodded.

_The other being Alice but she was with her boyfriend Jasper. I swear they are soul mates, everything they do is in sync._

"See, even the writers think so" I was smug. Jasper put his arm around me and we smiled.

_Alice had short black hair that sticks up everywhere and has green eyes and is tiny. Jasper on the other hand had blue eyes, blond hair and an average build, and a Texas accent. _

"I am not short! I am fun-sized" I stomped my foot and pouted.

"I still have my accent" Jasper smiled, happy to be from Texas

_I never told anyone but I had a crush on him, then Alice dated him and the crush evaporated when I saw Alice's brother Edward. God, he was sexy._

Edward grinned shyly and I growled. Bella had a crush on Jasper? Calm down Alice it's a story, it's not real. I slowly calm down.

_He has reddish-brown hair that always looked like he just got fucked and emerald green eyes you could stare into all day. But he would never see me like that._

"Don't be stupid" Edward snapped at the laptop, then he looked embarrassed as we all stared at him

"Edward" Rose asked slowly "Did you just yell at the laptop?" he ignored us

"Continue reading Emmett"

_He has Tanya Denali, school slut, on his arm and I could never compare to her. Rose had a boyfriend too, his name is Emmett, he is a big teddy bear, saved me from Mike Newton many times, he has curly brown hair and hazel eyes, with a dimple, he was massive but it was muscle. His bear hugs are the best._

"Even fake Bella loves my hugs" he announced proudly "But then again who wouldn't I mean look at me" he gestured to himself cockily. Rose slapped his head

"Ow Rosie"

_Rose has blond hair, blue eyes and an hourglass figure. She is Jaspers twin sister, and Emmett is my brother. I love them all. _

We all smiled

"_Bella" Rose was waving her hand in front of my face. I grabbed it_

"_What Rose?" she huffed_

"_I asked you a question?"_

"_Well what was it?"_

"_I asked if you have ever been kissed" I froze. No I have not, but I wasn't going to tell her that_

"_Why would you ask that Rose?" I tried to laugh it off but I never could lie._

"The writer has Bella's character down perfectly" Eddie sounded amazed. **(again not trying to be vain) **

"_Oh my god, you haven't" Rose's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. I blushed and shook my head. Rose had finally controlled her expression and now had a calculating look._

"_Well how about I be you're fist kiss?". _

"How blunt Rose, you probably scared her to death" I shook my head

"No, remember we are friends in this story"

_I was shocked. I mean it would help me but this is my best friend. I took a deep breath._

"_Okay" Rose smiled, she leaned towards me, I followed suit and our lips met. I was hesitant at first and Rose was patient. When she felt I was ready she swiped her tongue against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and her tongue came out to meet mine, our tongues danced together. We pulled back for air._

"_You're a good kisser Bella" Rose said before we burst into giggles._

"Cute" I said with a raised eyebrow. Emmett was pouting

"Aw, I wanted them to go further. Hey can we look at another one?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it's my turn" I took my seat back.

"Who are you pairing Alice?" I grinned

"Eddie and Jazz"

**Hope you liked it.**

**I have the next 2 chapters ready,**

**If I get enough reviews I will post them.**

**Review please.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

**(Alice POV)**

I didn't have to be an Empath to know they were shocked.

"WHAT!" Jazz and Eddie yelled at the same time.

"I am searching for Jasper and Edward fanfiction" I spoke slowly, like I was speaking to a child. They crossed their arms and glared at me. I ignored them and turned back to the laptop. I put in Jasper and Edward and searched until I found a story that caught my interest. It was called 'Me and my best friend Edward'. it had 2 review. Low again, but higher than Bella and Rosalie. I opened the story on a new tab. Then I started to read.

_**(Jasper POV) **_

_Hello, I'm Jasper, I'm seventeen and from Texas. And I'm gay. Yes I know, I only just figured it out. But I'm only gay for one person. My best friend Edward Mason. His the type of person that attracts gay guys like a magnet. _

"I do not!" Edward wailed. Everyone just laughed and didn't bother to correct him.

_He had reddish-brown hair that always, and I don't stress the always part, looks like sex hair, emerald green eyes I often find myself staring at and a swimmer build. Unlike me, he had pale skin, I mean it is Forks, I go to Texas almost every break so I almost always have a tan._

"Looks like people like that you're from Texas" Rose teased. Jasper smiled fondly

_I plan to confront him because I don't know what to do, but I can't. What if he doesn't't like me anymore? What if he can't accept that I'm gay and he doesn't't speak to me anymore? I couldn't't lose my best friend. So when we were doing homework at my house I was surprised when I blurted out that I was gay. Edward's head shot up and surprise and shock filled his eyes._

"I wouldn't do that to you Jasper" Edward said softly. I hid my giggle behind my hand when Jasper ducked his head, embarrassed.

"_What?" I knew this would happen. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore _

"_I'm gay" I stuttered in the sentence. This was so unlike me, I was usually calm and collected. I leaned back slightly and my eyes widened when he beamed at me_

"_Me too" what? How come I didn't know about this? Edward laughed at my face_

"_I'm glad you find this amusing" I snapped_

Jasper glared at Edward

"How dare you laugh? This is a serious convosation!" Jasper snapped. Eddie raised his hands defensively

"I'm sure I had a good reason" Edward defended himself.

"Would you shut up so we can see what happens next?" I asked. I wanted to read the rest. Everyone fell silent and stared, waiting for me to continue. I cleared my throat

"_I don't, it's just you're face" Edward cracked up again. I growled at him._

"_Shut up" I reached over and hit him over the head. He stopped laughing and glared at me. With speed I didn't know he had, he lunged for me. We wrestled for a while when he finally pinned me with my arms above my head. We stared at each other, noticing our position, him straddling me. Now this turned me on more than you knew. I admit I was a bit of a kinky freak and liked bondage and all that jazz but I've never been on the receiving end of it. _

I looked at Jazz who had once again ducked his head and I knew if he had have been human, he would have been bright red.

Is that true Jazz?" I asked. Why hadn't he told me? I gasped when he nodded

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wanted to burst into tears. I was extremely hurt.

"I didn't think you would enjoy it, so I kept it to myself. I'm sorry Ali" he hugged me and from the corner of my eye I saw Emmett reach for the laptop. I pulled away from Jazz and hit Emmett away from the laptop

"No. It's my turn!" I shouted. I admit, I did overreact a little. But it was my turn. It's not _my_ fault everyone keeps interrupting.

_Edward leaned down and our lips met. Sparks flew around us and I closed my eyes. It was my first gay kiss and it was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. Edward's lips and tongue told me he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. _

Emmett burst our laughing.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked him, hands on hips.

"It's ironic because you are a virgin and it said you knew what to do!" with that Emmett burst into laughter again, shaking the house.

"SHUT UP. The story isn't finished yet" I sighed into frustration and almost tugged on my hair but that would mess it up. And we didn't want that. Oh the horror!.

_Our tongues danced and twisted together as our lower bodies grinded, trying to find release. We pulled apart for air, his lips latched onto my neck, sucking, biting and licking as I moaned in pleasure. He bit me, hard, and I moaned extra loud. I liked being bit! I couldn't help it. Edward grinned against my skin. Bastard. As if he heard me, he bit me again. _

"God. You really are a kinky freak aren't you Jazz" Rose teased whilst laughing.

"I am not a bastard! I was helping you to find release!" Edward said then covered his mouth with his hand when everyone, once again, stared at him.

"Continue reading Alice" so I did.

_I was getting closer and closer to finding release. I pulled his head back to mine. We were getting carried away! But it feels so good. His hands started to wonder, going under my shirt felling my muscles. Edward stood up, I looked at him confused_

"_Turn around" he said, his voice was hoarse and his lips were swollen._

"You're gonna have sex!" Emmett announced loudly

"We are not!" Eddie and Jazz protested

"Oh yes you are" Rose grinned

_**(Edward POV)**_

_I'm not ready for that yet Edward" Jasper gave a nervous chuckle. I smiled at him softly to let him I understood_

"_I know I just want to look at your back" he turned around and took off his black t-shirt. Oh my, he had a great back. I placed myself, straddling his ass. He fidgeted, aww he was nervous. I dropped a kiss on his shoulder_

"See we are not. The thought it preposterous" Eddie scoffed in disgust

_It__'s okay Jazz, I won't hurt you" he nodded. I traced my fingers lightly against his skin, he shivered and I grinned._

"_Wipe that grin off your face" how did he know that?_

"_I can see you in the mirror" I looked up and sure enough the was a mirror at the end of the bed. Perv. _

We all turned to look at Jasper with our eyebrows raised. He shrugged

"It's not really me remember" he pointed out with a thoughtful look on his face. Edward suddenly sniggered staring at Jazz.

"Forget I thought that" he pleaded. Jazz must've thought something

"Nope that is stored right up here" Edward tapped his temple and smirked.

_I turned my attention to his back. __**(I'm picturing Jensen Ackles back here, if you don't know who he is please Google him, he is hawt) **__he had a nice curve, years of working on a ranch did him good. I knew he's never set foot in a gym. _

"Who is Jensen Ackles?" I asked. Rose gasped

"How do you not know who he is?" she sounded outraged

"I've never heard of him either" Emmett told us.

"Jensen Ackles is a god! He is perfect! And his back! God you have to see him!" Emmett looked offended. I had a vision of Rose lunging for the laptop so I moved it

"After" I promised. Rose nodded, eyes glazed over.

_He flipped himself over and by some miracle I didn't fall off. Jasper grinned his bad-boy-Texas grin, I never knew a smile could turn you on, but boy it did. _

Jazz grinned that grin. I see what Edward was going on about. I felt moisture gather at my centre and I rubbed my thighs together. I quickly turned my attention back to the laptop.

_Jasper grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down to him, I let out a sound of approval before his lips covered my own. I moved my hips against his, getting friction against my aching erection. I was nearing release and I couldn't wait for it. I moved faster setting the pace. Jasper broke first, coming with a groan that filled the room, and I prayed to god that his parents weren't in the house. Hearing his groan set me off. We both tried to control our breathing. I hopped off Jasper_

"Why did I break first? I could certainly last longer than him" I giggled and soothed him

"I'm sure you could Jasper"

"_I call shower first" I looked back in time to see Jasper fall back on the bed with a groan. I laughed. I really loved my best friend. I wonder what will happen next?_

"Aww"

"Why didn't they shower together. That would have been an interesting story" Rose had a point.

"Who are we searching next?" Edward asked. Before anyone could answer Rose bumped my chair with her hip. I skidded until I hit the wall.

"Rose!" I yelled. She sniggered and turned to the laptop.

"We are looking at Jasper and Bella" she announced. Nooooo! She couldn't!

**Hope you like it,**

**Review please.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: "Rose!" I yelled. She sniggered and turned to the laptop. _

"_We are looking at Jasper and Bella" she announced. Nooooo! She couldn't!_

**(Rose POV)**

I put Jasper's and Bella's names in. it wasn't long before I came across a story called 'Here to help'. I quirked an eyebrow as I read the summary. I grinned; this will be fun. It had 3 review and was rated 'M'. I wonder what the different ratings are. I shrugged oh well. I coughed to gain everyone's attention. I could practically feel Jasper's discomfort. Alice sat next to him, arms crossed a scowl on her face. She radiated jealousy.

"I am about to start the story" I announced it dramatically. _Like always _a voice in the back of my head said. I pushed it away and started to read.

_**(Bella POV)**_

_The family has gone hunting and I was being babysat by Jasper. I was sitting in Edward's room, reading Wuthering Heights when Jasper walked in, he sat at the end of the bed._

"Wuthering Heights again? How many times will she read that book" Alice spat bitterly. I held in my chuckle.

"_Hi Bella" he said. I cocked my head_

"_Hello Jasper" _

"_What are you doing?" he asked, I held up my book_

"_What do you want Jasper?" I know that sounded rude but all the sexual frustration was getting to me._

"_I'm here to help" he must've felt my confusion because he smiled and answered my unspoken question._

"_I'm here to help with you're sexual frustration" I froze. He wanted to sleep with me? What about Edward and Alice? As if reading my thoughts he said_

"_Edward knows and Alice, they said I have this one night to help you" I was shocked. _

"I would never agree to that! No one can have my Jazzy!" she had an angry glint in her eye. Jasper tried rubbing her arms but she moved away next to Edward. I turned back to the laptop.

_Edward agreed to let Jasper sleep with me? And Alice? It would be nice to have someone else's hands on me instead of my own for once. But I couldn't agree. I couldn't do that to Alice and Edward._

Alice smiled slightly before she hid it.

"Bella masturbates? Go Bella!" Emmett cheered. Me, Edward and Alice slapped his head

"Of course she does. No one could have that much sexual frustration and _not" _I rolled my eyes.

_My phone played 'girls just wanna have fun' signaling Alice texted me_

"She really does know you Alice" Edward smiled.

_Bella,_

_Say yes and enjoy it,_

_Me and Eddie will deal._

_Love Ali_

Edward lost his smile and Alice glared at her phone that was on the table like it was the phone's fault.

"Alice. I told you not call me Eddie" she turned her glare to him

_I giggled at the Eddie part knowing he was going to have a fit over it. I love you Alice_

Alice growled lowly at the computer.

_Jasper felt my acceptance and I crawled over to him very slowly._

"_It's okay Bella, I'm not going to hurt you" that's not what I was worried about and I told him so. I moved so I was sitting on my knees. He leaned towards me sending waves of calm. His lips met mine and any doubt I had melted away. His tongue opened my mouth and met mine before moving away, he did it a few times before I realized he wanted me to follow him._

Alice now glared at the laptop as if she could burn it with her glare. She probably wished she could. Jasper fidgeted in his seat, looking uncomfortable.

_My tongue followed his and soon our tongues were dancing together. I felt my confidence grow and I placed myself on his lap, breaking the kiss to breathe before moving his head back down to mine. We kissed for a while, then his hands went from my hips and upwards till they reached my breasts. Over my green tank top he played with my breasts. I wanted to feel skin on skin so I pulled away and flung my top somewhere in the room. We didn't care where. His lips went to my breast and his tongue flicked my nipple. It instantly hardened. I moaned when he pulled on it with his teeth. One of his hands were on my other breast, massaging it and tweaking my nipple. My centre ached and I'm sure I soaked through the green shorts I was wearing._

"Bella wears a lot of green" Emmett observed.

"It's Jasper's favorite color" Alice growled out. Jasper visibly shrunk back

_I twined my hands in his hair and pulled him back. He had to many clothes on. I unbuttoned the white top he was wearing and pushed it over his shoulders. I traced his scars. He tried to moved my hand away but I refused_

"_You're beautiful" I kissed a scar on his neck_

Jasper looked slightly awed. I knew Alice hated his scars. Alice looked disgusted and I threw her a dirty look.

_He moaned. So Jasper liked having his neck sucked? I wonder if Alice knew. Of course she did, she was his mate after all. _

"No I did not know that. Why didn't I know that Jasper?" Jasper gulped

"Well I thought you wouldn't be into that so I didn't tell you" he stuttered throughout the sentence and I giggled while Emmett full out laughed. I ignored them and continue to read

_I moved to his chest and kissed each of his scars. My hands traveled to his jeans, they undid the button and pulled the zipper without much difficulty. Jasper lifted himself up so I could pull them down. He had green silk boxers on. He liked green. Jasper stood up and I had to crane my neck to see his face, apparently I didn't have to. He dropped to his knees. He stroked my thighs_

"_Spread your legs Bella" I did as I was told and spread them a little wider. His hands went to my inner thighs. Moving up and down, closer to where I wanted him to be, but never actually there. It was then I realized he wanted be to beg and damn it to hell if I didn't_

I paused when Alice snarled. Loudly

"Would you be quiet. I am trying to read" I told her calmly and coldly. Edward had been quiet and I noticed he had his hands clutched firmly in his lap.

"_Please, touch me Jasper" he stopped his movements and looked up at me,_

"_You will call me Sir or master" he growled_

"What the fuck?" Emmett said. We all turned to Jasper with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and ducked his head. I knew if he were human he would have blushed.

_What the fuck? My mind thought but my body responded differently, I moaned quietly and I felt myself get wetter. I don't know if it was the growl or something else but it turned me on._

"_Do it again" I wasn't really sure what I was asking. He growled. Yes it was definitely the growl. _

"Go Bella!" You can guess who said that. I sighed. My husband.

_Please touch me master" I hated myself for begging but if it was the only way to get him to touch me then I was all for it. He started his movements again and smirked._

"_I am touching you Bella" I gave a little scream of frustration._

"_Please touch my pussy Sir" _

"Who knew innocent Bella knew such language?" Emmett questioned

"Your influence no doubt" Edward said through gritted teeth. This situation really is amusing.

_he ripped my shorts from my body taking my panties with him. He inhaled, then he growled. He looked up at me, his eyes black from lust._

"_You smell wonderful Bella" some of my juices dripped down my leg, he licked it up. He reached my pussy. He licked me from top to bottom. My knees almost gave out._

"_Bed" I gasped out. Using vampire speed he picked me up and threw me on the bed_

"Jasper you could have hurt her!" Edward gasped. Jasper looked shamefaced, though his eyes showed lust.

_I blinked then all I could feel or see is Jasper eating me out. Two fingers pushed in and out of me as his tongue did wonderful things to my body. One hand came up to play with my breast, the pressure was building fast and I was losing control. His fingers curled upwards as I exploded. I came moaning and withering. Jasper slid up my body and kissed me, I could taste myself. Jasper had slid off his boxers and placed himself at my entrance_

"_You ready darlin'?" he asked me. I've heard girls talk about how having their virginity taken away hurts and sometimes they bleed. But I knew Jasper wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I nodded. Jasper slid in a few inches, it was like an itch or a slight sting but nothing too painful, he stopped once he reached my barrier. I nodded again when he looked at me. He pushed through. I gasped, that was more than a slight sting. Jasper stopped to let me adjust to his size, I mean he was about 7 inches. _

Jaspers' eyes widened. So did Emmett's and Edward's. I myself was in silent awe.

"Dude. 7 inches?" Emmett was in awe. Jasper slumped

"God just kill me now" he muttered. I couldn't help it I laughed!

"How did they know that?" Alice whispered to herself

_I soon adjusted and he moved. Slowly at first but then he sped up. I wanted harder, and faster so I told him, well I kind of gasped / moaned it to him but who cares? He supported his weight on his forearms and kissed me. I scraped my nails roughly down his back. I then scratched my own neck deep, drawing blood_

Alice hissed "Stupid girl, he could have lost control" I almost missed the hurt look on Jasper's face"He wouldn't hurt her Alice" I defended my brother. Jazz smiled at me in thanks. Alice scoffed but stayed silent.

_Jasper snarled and lapped up the blood being careful not to lick close to the actual wound_

"See. Jasper has control" I smiled proud and smug. Emmett raised his fist. Jasper just stared at it

"Jazz-man you have to" Emmett had a serious expression on, that looked odd on his playful features. Jazz rolled his eyes and raised his fist too. Alice and Eddie hissed.

_The wound was deep so a fair amount of blood flowed before I moved Jasper to cover the wound. Jasper resisted for a few seconds before he heard my voice then he quickly pulled away. Jasper pounded into me hard and fast, I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow but I liked it. We kissed and I could taste the blood mixed with Jasper, I moaned. Jasper moved one hand to my clit._

"_Jasper I'm…I'm" I couldn't finish_

"_Come for me Bella" his words pushed me over the edge, I clenched around him and that brought him over the edge with me. When we came down from our high we laid side-by-side. That's when the guilt came. Oh my, how could I do this to Edward?. He was my soul mate! And to Alice? My best friend_

"You should feel guilty! You slept with my mate and cheated on yours!" _No need to get dramatic Alice _I told myself sarcastically.

_Jasper kissed my shoulder_

"_Don't feel guilty darlin, they knew it was going to happen.'" Jasper sent me calm and soon enough I was falling asleep._

Alice rounded on Jazz "Why didn't you feel guilty?" she demanded

"I probably was, I was most likely projecting" huh. That could be it. Edward growled "Are you saying that Bella didn't feel guilty?" his eyes were narrowed into slits. I just watched the whole thing play out in amusement.

"Of course she did! I'm just saying that I projected more guilt" Jazz had his hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture before flopping back onto the couch. I turned to read the last bit while they were quiet.

"_Night Jazz" my voice was sleepy and I struggled to get the words out._

"_Night Bells". And we, well I, fell asleep snuggled against Jasper_

Alice screamed so loud I covered my ears and winced. "How dare she call Jazz Jazz! I'm the only person allowed to call him that!" Alice stormed out the house with an angry huff. I laughed. Then I realized something

"Emmett. Did you notice that at the end of every fanfiction we have read it has the same thing at the bottom?" he looked deep in thought for a moment and I massaged his temple so he didn't hurt himself.

"Come to think of it yeah they did" I scrolled to the top of the page and clicked on the author 'Hunting for Jasper' I snorted.

"Emmett, the author is named 'Hunting for Jasper'" Jasper groaned when Emmett burst into laughter. I scrolled through the annoying phases to find the stories. Ah ha!

My eyes widened. She had Bella with the wolves and one for Buffy! I love Buffy! And it included us! I have to read it. But in private where no one will know or see. The author also had some for Harry Potter but I snorted in disgust and moved on.

I gasped when I found one of Bell and Alice 'All the things she said' hmm a songfic. I wonder what that is? We'll have to read it and find out.

**Hope you like it,**

**Did I do good?**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: I gasped when I found one of Bell and Alice 'All the things she said' hmm a songfic. I wonder what that is? We'll have to read it and find out. _

**(Rose POV)**

I quickly saved the author to my favorites before anyone could notice. I opened the story in a new tab.

"Alice I'm reading a story. If you want to listen come back inside" I called out to her

"Is it a Isabella and Jasper fanfic?" she spat Bella's name and I held in a growl. That was my sister she was talking about

"No" she walked back in slowly, glaring at me and I knew she knew what I was about to read. I put on the most innocent expression I could.

"Rosalie, is there a reason you want to read me and Isabella?" she spoke slowly. Jasper shot up from the couch at vampire speed, an eager expression on his face. It dropped when Alice glared at him.

"Come on Ali it's only fair" Edward said. Alice sighed and sat down, with her arms crossed, next to Eddie. I opened another tab and typed in you tube. I could feel their questioning gaze

"It's a songfic, so we have to listen to the song as well"

"Can we listen to it after Rosie, I want to here the story" Emmett whined like a five year old.

"Yes Emmett" I started to read ignoring his shout of victory.

_**(Bella POV)**_

_The school talent show. I hate them, even more so since I am singing. You see I am a lesbian and in a happy relationship with my best friend Alice._

"Way to be blunt Bella" I snorted

_People don't understand and make fun of us_

"Some people are jerks" I nodded to Edward's announcement .

_so I'm singing a song I wrote. No one knows I'm performing, only the teacher who is holding the competition. _

"_Now singing is Isabella Swan!" I heard Ms Taggart announce. That's my cue. I could hear the murmuring and shocked gasps from the audience. I stepped on stage and took my place on the middle of the stage behind the microphone. I took a deep breath and the music started. I opened my mouth,_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**This is not enough **_

_**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost **_

_**If I'm asking for help it's only because **_

_**Being with you has opened my eyes **_

_**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise **_

_**I keep asking myself, wondering how **_

_**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out **_

_**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me **_

_**Nobody else so we can be free **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**This is not enough **_

_**This is not enough **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed **_

_**They say it's my fault but I want her so much **_

_**Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain **_

_**Come in over my face, wash away all the shame **_

_**When they stop and stare - don't worry me **_

_**'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me **_

_**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget **_

_**But it's driving me mad, going out of my head **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**This is not enough **_

_**This is not enough **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Mother looking at me **_

_**Tell me what do you see? **_

_**Yes, I've lost my mind **_

_**Daddy looking at me **_

_**Will I ever be free? **_

_**Have I crossed the line? **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**This is not enough **_

_**This is not enough **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

"Huh. It's a nice song and it suits them" Edward said surprising us all

"I thought there was going to be more action" Emmett whined. We all rolled our eyes. I swear all the boy thinks about is sex.

_I danced lightly throughout the song, I let myself go to the beat. I ended up back in the middle, looking at the crowd. There was silence - just for a second before everyone stood up and whistled and clapped asking for more. I smiled, bowed and walked off the stage to Alice. I stood in front of her._

"_I love you Ali" tears shone in bother our eyes_

"_I love you too Bella" and there in front of everyone we kissed. A sweet kiss, our love passing through one another. The claps never stopped. _

"Aww" Jasper said. We all looked at him. He raised his hands defensively

"It's the emotions" he defended himself.

_Several people performed after me, now we all stood on stage in our own area. Me holding Alice__'s hand near the edge. _

"_The winner is…" A drum roll started and I rolled my eyes_

"_ISABELLA SWAN" I screamed, but it could not be heard over the noise. Alice hugged me and gave me a quick kiss_

"_Congratulations" she said, her eyes sparkling. She kissed me again. Ms Taggart walked over to us and handed me the trophy __**(lame I know)**__ and $200. I hugged her_

"_Thank you" I whispered. She hugged me back_

"_You deserved it" I pulled back and grabbed Ali's hand. We jumped off the stage and ran to our families, my dad Charlie hugged me as soon as I approached_

"_Congrats honey" I kissed his cheek when I was pulled out of his arms and into Jake's. he spun me in circles as I laughed_

Edward snorted in disgust.

"_Jake!" I yelled. He put me down_

"_You won!" he shouted and walked back to Rosalie, his girlfriend. _

I growled at the computer. Me and the mutt? I don't think so. Everyone was laughing. Even Emmett! I laughed at them and grudgingly continued reading, less interested now.

_Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all hugged me and told me they didn't know I could sing_

"_I did. She loved it as a kid. You could never shut her up" Charlie's tone showed his pride as I playfully punched his shoulder. Eventually everything died down and we were home. I took Alice up to my room_

"_Leave the door open" Charlie teased_

"_Yeah we wanna watch" that came from Emmett_

I slapped his head and Alice and Eddie growled. Emmett whimpered

_I heard a slap_

"_Thanks Rose" I yelled_

We laughed as Emmett complained

_hearing the laughter as Em complained. We reached my room. I pounced on the bed, quickly followed by Alice. _

Emmett whistled and clapped.

_We snuggled and my eyelids started to droop_

Emmett booed

"_Night Ali. Love you" I kind of mumbled it but I knew she got what I meant_

"_Love you to Bella" we fell asleep._

I leaned back in the chair and spun around to face my family members.

"That was interesting" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your awesome reviews!

(Jazz POV)

**My cell phone rang in my pocket and I lifted it to my face to see it was Peter**

"**What do you want fucker?" I was not in a good mood.**

"**Hello to you to" he sounded amused. Uh oh. He's up to something. **

"**What do you want?" I repeated **

"**Well isn't someone in a bad mood" he teased. I growled at him "Listen Major, I know your looking at something called fanfiction. Click onto 'Expect the Unexpected' by 'Hunting for Jasper' you'll like it" then he hung up on me. I was confused but followed his orders. I sat in the chair and searched the page for the story. I quickly found it and opened in a new tab. I didn't bother looking at the summary or the reviews. I trusted Peter and I was curious. I made sure everyone was sat down and listening before reading **

_**(Bella POV)**_

_Sometimes I think fate just likes to see me suffer. I am Isabella Swan, though if you call me that I'll kick your ass. I have brown hair with natural red highlight and bangs. My hair is about 6 inches past my shoulders and curly, though I usually straighten it._

"I guess Bella is different in this story" Rose observed. Edward frowned, his feelings showing he did not like the idea. I had a bad feeling about this story.

_I have big breasts, tiny waist and a wonderful ass. Now that did sound vain but I worked hard for it. You know what they say 'if you have it, flaunt it' so I do. I also live in Texas. _

Texas? I raised an eyebrow. I like that in the stories we've read I'm from Texas. I might have to visit soon, haven't been there in 50 or so years. I could feel the envy from Alice when Emmett said "You work it girl" I shook my head. They are stories, not real.

_I decided I wanted to live where there were no memories of Edward. _

Sadness hit me from all sides as everyone figured out that this was set after Edward left Bella in the woods. I winced, it was my fault. I didn't have enough control.

_So after I graduated I packed my bags, said goodbye to Charlie and left. So here I am now in a club on stage just finished singing 'poison' by Alice Cooper. __**(I love this song, go onto you tube and listen to it if you haven't!) **__I wore a black one-shouldered dress that I loved and black stilettos. Another thing, I've gained confidence. I realized I am worth it and I'm a bit of a bitch. Scanning the crowd I saw two guys. One had dark hair, the other golden and fuck me they were hot._

"Bella could never be a bit- what she said, she is to sweet" I chuckled at Edward when he cut himself off, not being able to finish 'bitch'.

_They faced the bar so I couldn't see their faces but judging what I could see damn they looked hot. Both wore tight jeans that showed off magnificent asses and shirts that hugged their muscles. I could see they were strong. Not bulging but they had muscles. The dark haired one nudged the golden haired and they both turned. shit. I was so screwed. The first thing I noticed was that they both have blue eyes, with red shining through, meaning they are vampires. The second thing I noticed was that the golden haired boy was Jasper. Double shit. Here I was drooling over my ex-best friends husband and his friend. Wait… Do the Cullens know that Jasper feeds from humans? _

I fed from humans? For a moment a flashback caught me, the feeling of human blood sliding down my throat but I quickly shook myself from that memory.

"Ex-best friend. What did I do?" Alice sounded puzzled, like she never did anything wrong. She just sat there bitching about Bella and expects her to remain friends with her? Wait Jasper it's just a story and Alice is your mate.

_No Bella do not think of that they left you remember. I walked off the stage, smiling at the crowd who cheered and clapped. I walked to the bar, right next to Jasper and his friend, making sure he caught my scent. I heard him hiss and saw his lips move as he spoke at vampire speed to his friend. I smirked and ordered 3 shots. I drowned the first one, then the second. Before I drank the last drink I turned to Jasper and saluted him. I left the bar knowing they would follow. There were two ways I could get home. Option one, go through the alleyway or option two walk around the block. I chose the alley. _

"Stupid girl, two blood-thirsty vampires are there. You may as well have walked up to them and offered your neck" Alice hissed at the computer. I was a bit hurt, she had no faith in me. I could feel it.

_I heard footsteps behind me and when I was at a safe distance I turned. _

"_There a reason you following me?" I asked them with my hands on my hips. The dark haired one growled and I was instantly wet, but I stood my ground. _

"Yay, there is going to be some action in this story!" Emmett did a victory dance. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen.

"_Isabella what are you doing in Texas" Jasper hissed angrily, his southern drawl coming out more and I smirked_

"_I live here" I told him_

"_Why?"_

"_I wanted to" I taunted him. With vampire speed he had me against the wall. _

"_You shouldn't be here Isabella" I hated being called by my first name_

"_Don't call me that Jasper" I spat, though I was secretly turned on. His friend watched us, amusement shown in his eyes, like he knew how this was going to end or something. _

"Who wants to bet your friend is Peter?" I nodded. This did sound like Peter.

"_I will call you what I wish" I shivered; not from the cold but from Jasper. I never saw this side of Jasper and I liked it. This Jasper wasn't reserved and quiet, he was dominant and wild and rough. He felt my desire spike and his eyes darkened, the blue contacts completely dissolved. The dark ruby eyes bore into mine, his eyes flickered to my lips. I did the same and licked my lips, his lips were full and pink. I wanted to nibble on them. Jasper snarled slightly and bent his head to crush his lips to mine. His hands once either side of my head, went to my waist picking me up. My legs wound around his waist as our tongues explored each others mouths. I thrust my tongue in his mouth and purred before nibbling on his lower lip. My hands clutched his hair. I removed my mouth from his ignoring his protest and licked a past from the base of his throat, alone his jaw up to his ear where I bit his earlobe. His groan filled me as he trust his hips up to mine and I rolled mine in response. _

"Damn Jasper" Rose whispered. I felt slightly ashamed, I was out of control. I could hurt her. One side of me though was turned on and I fidgeted in my seat. Emmett was beaming. Alice and Edward were radiating jealously, Alice more so. I knew this was going to be bad but now I've begun reading I can't stop.

"_Jasper" I whispered seductively moaning softly as his hips, well another part of his anatomy his a particular spot. _

"_What Bella" he grunted, sounded annoyed as he attacked my neck. I noticed he didn't call me Isabella. _

"_I think your friend is pretty lonely" his head whipped round to his friend who was rocking on his heels, looking anywhere but us. I could see the bulge in his pants. _

"_Peter" Jasper snarled. His name was Peter? Suited him. _

"I was right"

"Is she going to have sex with both of them?" Alice's tone was disgusted, so were her emotions. I mentally rolled my eyes. Me and Peter had shared before.

"_Yes Jasper" Peter sounded totally calm like we weren't just dry humping in an alleyway. _

"_Are you willing to share?" Share? Share me? What did he think I was a whore? I checked Peter out and thought Why not? _

"Seems like a whore to me" Alice mumbled. I swallowed my growl. I was surprised Edward let her say things like that, I could feel he felt the same. He was to much of a pussy to say it aloud. Emmett and Rose growled at Alice

"It's her decision of she does or not. It doesn't make her a whore" I sent out calm to defuse the situation.

_Why Don't you ask her before you ask me" Peter jerked his chin in my direction and Jasper let me down. I fixed my dress which had ridden up during our kiss. I looked at Peter and nodded before turning to Jasper with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Isabella, will you sleep with both of us?" well that was blunt. I cocked my hip and tapped my chin as I pretended to think. I knew I would say yes but I wanted to mess with them. _

"My sisters a tease" Em mused, he was like a proud papa. I myself was surprised, this was a much different Bella from book Bella.

_They both growled_

"_It's a yes or no question kitten, no need to over-think it" Kitten? _

"_Maybe" _

That girl has no sense of self preservation. She really is pushing her luck. I shook my head.

_This time is was Peter who pinned me. _

"_What is it with you two and walls?" I sighed in frustration_

"_Well you don't seem to be complaining kitten. Actually I think you like it" he had me there. He started to smirk, it was a panty-dropping smirk and I felt the urge to do just that. _

"_Now yes or no, will you have sex with Jasper and I?" My answer was instant,_

"_Yes" Call me a whore but who could resist two gorgeous men? Then I remembered something. _

"_Jasper aren't you with Alice. Because I refuse to let you cheat on your wife" I had morals_

Alice nodded slightly at the computer. She felt the tiniest amount of guilt.

"_No we divorced a year ago, that's why I moved here" _

"_No more questions" Peter hoisted me up on his shoulder and I kicked him_

"_Hey I need my bike!" he froze_

"_You own a motorcycle?" he sounded in awe and turned on._

"_Yes. A black one" I sighed. What did this have to do with anything_

"_That's your bike we saw" Jasper was suddenly right next to me. _

"_Probably". _

A motorcycle? Oh my I felt myself harden further. I was definitely liking fanfiction.

_No more questions. Bella you ride your bike and we'll follow you" he got me down and I one again adjusted my dress. I walked to my bike. Anyone would think I was calm but on the inside I was excited. I started driving to my place, Jasper and Peter on their own bikes. I whistled when I saw them. It was a red light so we were safe. Jasper had a sleek silver bike and Peter had a red one, the color of blood. I was shocked, it was the same model as mine, the newest out. I assumed they had cars. We reached my place in 6 minutes and 23 seconds. Apparently I was going to slow because Jasper took my key and quickly opened the door, I was surprised he didn't just pound it down. I set my keys down and called for my cat_

"_Major, boy I'm home!" my cat was a golden color with blue eyes. _

"A Jasper look alike" Rose was amused. I was too shocked to glare at her. How did they know I had blue eyes as a human? No one knew that, not even Alice. Then again, Alice didn't know a lot about me. I knew she didn't like my scars so she wouldn't like it when Major came out. I kept that part of me locked up so it was good to see a little of it in here.

_I found him in a box, all alone. I had to keep him, I took him to the vet to get him all checked out and he was soon mine. He was a unique looking cat but I loved him. Major came out of the lounge and jumped into my arms. He placed his paws on my shoulder and licked the side of my face. I giggled_

"_Hey Major did you miss me?" he meowed like he understood me and nudged his cheek with mine. This meant he was hungry. _

"_I know I'll feed you" I looked back to find Jasper and Peter staring at my cat. _

"_You named your cat Major?" at Jaspers voice the cat turned his head. He leapt out of my arms and into Jaspers. Instantly he was purring as Jasper petted him. _

"_Strange he doesn't usually like strangers" As if on cue he hissed when Peter tried to pet him. I laughed at Peter's face. I walked to him and petted him._

I grinned smugly.

"_It's all right" I soothed. Jasper was grinning smugly. _

"_While you are playing with my pussy I am taking Peter upstairs" I grabbed said male's hand and started up the stairs, ignoring his shocked expression. Jasper muttered an apology to Major and ran to catch me. He found me in my bedroom, straddling Peter making out. He came up behind me and moved my hair. He kissed my neck and slowly pulled down the zipper with his teeth. I shivered. I stopped kissing Peter and moved off the bed to pull down my dress. I was about to take off my stilettos when Peter told me to leave them on. _

Wow this person had Peter's character down perfectly.

_His voice was husky, full of lust and want. I stood there in my black lacy bra, my matching thong and stilettos. I stalked over to the bed._

"_You have way to many clothes on" I told them as I started to unbutton Jasper's white shirt. I pushed the shirt of his shoulders and traced his chest. He was beautiful. I kissed a scar and moved to Peter. Resuming my previous position I lifted his shirt up after he sat up. He laid back down again and I let my eyes roam. Jasper had now taken the right side of the bed next to Peter. I was correct, they both had muscles. I licked my lips in anticipation. I pulled off their pants after their socks and shoes had been removed. Neither wore underwear and I let out a sound of approval before taking Peter in my mouth. I sucked on the head before moving deeper. My hand stroked what couldn't fit. I applied suction and pretty soon I was deep-throating. I was fondling his balls and I felt them tighten. My right hand was pumping Jasper and I switched to sucking Jasper. Jasper was bigger when Peter was thicker. _

"Dude is that true?" Emmett asked. I was a bit embarrassed. I nodded

"And how exactly would you know this?" Alice demanded. Damn, how was I going to explain this.

"I walked in on Peter and Charlotte one time" I admitted. It was the truth, it's just not how I knew. Alice seemed to accept the answer and calmed down when Edward rubbed her arms. I narrowed my eyes before turning away. Alice wouldn't cheat on me.

_I repeated the same routine. In scraped my teeth lightly against his shaft, figuring he would like it since vampires aren't hurt that easily. I was right. In sync they both came, groaning my name. I was pulled up by strong arms_

"_Our turn" Jasper whispered with a slow lick of my neck he was goner. Lips assaulted my breasts. Looking down Peter had my right nipple in his mouth, tugging lightly with his teeth and Jasper was slowly kissing, biting and sucking a trail down my stomach. He stopped to dip his tongue into my belly button. My legs fell open to their own accord and Jasper blew lightly on my slick heat. I heard him take a long inhale._

"_You smell heavenly Bella. I can't wait to taste you" I moaned at his words. Jasper nuzzled my mound and I cried out as he ran his tongue between my legs. With Peter's assault on my breasts and Jasper's teasing I screamed when he bit me lightly. My whole body shook and my face was flushed, I could feel it, from the power of my orgasm. I was totally satisfied though I knew we weren't finished. I opened my eyes and Jasper and Peter were looking at me._

"_What?" for some reason I was embarrassed. _

"_You're beautiful when you come kitten"_

"What's with Peter calling Bella kitten?" I don't know if Rose's question was rhetorical but I answered anyway.

"When we were with Maria, Peter used to call his prey kitten" Edward growled, not liking the sound of it. I didn't mean just prey as 'food'.

_Peter told me. Lust shone in his eyes, as it did in Jasper's as he nodded in agreement. Jasper suddenly rolled on top of me. _

"_Darlin' how do you want to do this?" he nibbled on my earlobe making it hard to think_

"_I want you both… at the same time" I gasped out as Jasper worked his way to my neck._

"Holy shit" Em cussed, he was excited, it shone threw his emotions, his voice and his pants. I shuddered before reading again.

"_Good" he whispered against my skin. Then he was gone and I was rolled on top of Peter_

"_Hello again" he murmured, nuzzling my neck. Jasper returned after a few minutes with a bottle of baby oil. I raised my eyebrow at him_

"_You had no lube" was his explanation. Oh. _

"_Are you a virgin kitten?" Peter asked me softly. I shook my head no. I had lost it to my friend Jason in phoenix in 15. We were friends for years, it seems only right to lose it to each other. Peter and Jasper growled slightly and I blushed, thought they weren't going to make me regret it. _

"_You know darlin' I always wondered how far that blush went" Jasper told me as he walked over to me. _

"What the fuck!" Alice shouted. Her glare was fierce.

"It's a story Alice not of it is true" I tried soothing her.

"It's been right about a lot of things" Alice yelled again

"Well it's wrong about this. I'm devoted to you" Edward pulled Alice down and rubbed her arms again. I stiffly started to read again.

_I was shocked but I kept my cool. Peter placed a finger inside me, up to the knuckle, to make sure I was ready. Boy was I. he raised the finger to his mouth but I quickly took it in my own mouth before kissing Peter. Our tongues danced and he moaned as he tasted me. He rubbed himself against my entrance, teasing me. I grasped his member and lowered myself onto him, inch by wonderful inch until he was fully inside me. I rolled my hips. Jasper was sucking on my neck making me moan and tilt my head back as me and Peter moved together, forming a slow pace. I bent to kiss him again. I couldn't get enough of their lips! I felt a finger enter my anus and I gasped at the sudden intrusion. _

Everyone sucked in a breath. I was going to explode! All the lust was killing me.

"_It's all right kitten, his preparing you" Peter soothed me and Jasper added a second finger, that was quickly followed by a third. At first it was painful as I felt my muscles stretching but then all I felt was pleasure. His fingers moved and I moaned at the double sensation. When Jasper felt I was ready he took his fingers out and slowly put his dick where his fingers just were. I raked my nails down Peter's chest and he hissed in pleasure. He took my breast in his mouth to distract me. Jasper was fully in me and he moved. It was awkward a first but we soon set a pace, when Peter went out Jasper went in and vise versa. I've never been this full before! Then the hottest thing I've ever seen happened. Jasper leaned over me and kissed Peter! they both moaned and I moaned along with them just at the sight. _

"You wouldn't do that would you Jasper?" Alice pulled her puppy dog eyes on me. I shook my head no, though I've done it before with him. We've did everything possible to each other during our time.

_They parted and sped up their movements. Just off vampire speed. I was breathing heavily and a layer of sweat coated my skin. My orgasm came abruptly and too soon. I shouted their names as I came. Seconds later they followed yelling my name in return. Jasper and Peter slid out of me and we collapsed. We got our breathing under control though they didn't need too. I was totally satisfied and spent. I kissed them quickly before snuggling up inbetween them. _

"_Night Peter" I mumbled sleepily. Peter chuckled. _

"_Night kitten" he dropped a kiss on my forehead. _

"_Night Jasper" I said in the same tone. _

"_Night darlin'" he kissed my forehead two. I fell asleep with my vampires. _

"Darlin', that's his nickname for me" Alice murmured sadly yet angrily.

"Best story we've read so far" Em announced. Rose nodded. I did nothing, secretly nodding to. Hopefully Edward didn't notice. He and Alice both shook their heads.

"I don't like any of them" Edward told us with his arms crossed. Like a child who didn't get their way. Alice nodded as well and did the same leaning into him. Edward had a hint of a smirk on his lips. I ignored them and the hurt and jealously I felt.

"What are we reading next?" I asked.

"I'm choosing" Edward yelled. Guess who he is going to pick?

**Did you like it?**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: "What are we reading next?" I asked. _

"_I'm choosing" Edward yelled. Guess who he is going to pick?_

**(Eddie POV)**

I pressed the red x button to get rid of the disgusting story Jasper chose. Not it's my turn. I was sick of them all choosing my Bella in their stories. I chose my story from 'Hunting for Jasper' account. I shook my head in disgust.

_What are you up to Edward? _Rosalie thought to me. I ignored her and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. I began to read.

_**(Eddie POV)**_

I growled I _hated _being called Eddie.

_Leaving Bella was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It almost killed me again seeing the look on her face. Maybe I'll go live with the Volturi or ask them to kill me. I sat on my bed listening to her lullaby over and over. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. _

"_Leave me alone" My voice was rough, like I had been crying. I had cried as much as a vampire could. _

I wouldn't cry. No matter how much it hurt. Everyone was thinking _poor Edward_ I don't want their pity.

"_We have to talk". it was Alice. No doubt here to give me a lecture. She opened the door and walked in. she wore black boy shorts and a tight black tank top. _

I raised an eyebrow as I imagined it. Jasper growled, he may not be able to read minds but he can read emotions. I quickly stopped my train of thought.

_I paid no attention to her outfit. _

"_What Alice?" I wanted her to go. I wanted to be left alone. She placed her hands on her small hips. _

"_Why do I see you going to the Volturi?" she demanded. _

"_There's no reason to live without Bella" my voice broke on her name. she deserved better than me. She deserved better than to fear her life every day. _

"_There's plenty of reason. You have Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose. Me" she whispered the last word. _

"Where is this going Edward?" Emmett asked. I was surprised he asked I thought Jasper would. I shrugged my shoulders, though I knew exactly where it was going. They didn't rate the story 'M' for nothing.

"Why didn't you say Jasper's name Alice?" Rosalie glared at Alice, she had an accurate idea as to where this story was going to go.

"I don't know" Alice tried playing the innocent card. I carried on reading, hoping to distract them.

_I noticed she didn't mention Jasper, I chose not to question it. They would work it out. Alice had started to crawl up the bed. She sung 'centerfold' by P!nk_

I had heard that song. Everybody has. Rosalie is a big fan of P!nk. I turned my attention to Jasper's thoughts. He was torn between rage and hurt. Never a good combination.

_**(if you haven't heard that song I suggest you listen to it) **__in her head so I didn't know her thoughts. She stopped inches away from my face_

"_What are you doing Alice?" I asked her my gaze unwillingly went to her lips as she inhaled. They were full and pink and pouty._

"_Something I've wanted to do for a long time" she whispered before placing her lips against mine._

Jasper jumped up, growling, he ran out of the room.

"Edward you bastard" Rosalie yelled before running after him. Emmett followed Rosalie. Alice didn't so much as turn her head in their direction. She came and sat on my lap.

"Continue reading" she requested placing her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes.

_Kissing Alice was like nothing I've ever experienced. Bella could never compare. I was a bit hesitant, I didn't know what I was doing. Alice took control and opened my mouth with her tongue. Hers set out to explore my mouth, our tongues entwined and I placed my hands on her hips. Bella flew out of my mind, as did everything else. The only thing that matters right now was Alice and her body. She trailed her hand up and down my chest. _

Alice did just that. She was picturing the story in her mind. I could smell her arousal in the air. I myself was getting uncomfortable.

_She placed her most intimate part against my erection and I groaned as she started to grind. I removed her tank and played with her breasts. I learned she liked me to pull her nipple with my teeth lightly. Alice removed my shirt and kissed my chest. She licked and kissed her way to my throat. There she grazed her teeth against my skin. I got impatient and ripped the rest of our clothing off. I was so hard I'd probably explode if she didn't do anything. _

"_Be my first Alice, take me now" she moved so she hovered against my dick. Some of her juices dropped on my cock before she slammed her hips all the way down. I moaned low in my throat at the feeling. Alice moved and the pleasure was unbelievable. Why didn't I do this before? I flipped us over and moved at vampire speed. All humans would see was a blur. I had an idea but I didn't know if she would like it. I went with my gut and flicked her 'clit' as Emmett told me. _

I would have blushed if I was a human. How did the author know Emmett gave me 'the talk'?

_Her legs shook and her inner walls gripped my cock so hard I came with her. She shouted my name as I shouted hers. We lay side by side catching breath we didn't need. Alice turned so she lay on her side. She traced random patterns on my chest. _

"_Still thinking about going to the Volturi?" she asked smugly, like she knew I wasn't. then again she probably did know. I shook my head no. satisfied she walked out the room laughing. _

That was interesting. Her hand stopped tracing my chest, stopping directly on my un-beating heart. Alice raised her head and her lips hovered over mine. Our lips touched, the lightest of kisses. Then I heard Jasper's thoughts. Damn. They were coming back.

"They are almost here Ali" I whispered against her lips. She nodded giving me one last, hard kiss before jumping off my lap and back into her original seat. 23 seconds later Jasper Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room. They sniffed the air and stiffened. I don't think we'll be reading fanfiction anymore.

**Did you like it?**

**Should I leave the story here or continue?**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


End file.
